kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bender B. Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez (originally from Futurama) is a multi-purpose bending robot, mostly designed for bending girders and other things (like people). He was deemed defective by Mom and thrown out into the Space Junk Zone. History Background Bender was built and programmed to bend girders, but he lost his interest in bending when he learned the girders were used for Suicide Booths. For that reason, he wanted to kill himself. However, he began working for a delivery company for a short time, and also started leaving graffiti marks of his face all over Galaxia. Bender was deemed a defective robot by Mom, so she sent Killbots after him. Bender managed to escape to the Space Junk Zone, where his fuel ran out and he was unable to move. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, Bender is saved by Nebula and Vweeb, and as gratitude (really 'cause he had nothing else to do), he decided to accompany them on their journey. He helps them fight enemies using his bending abilities, and also opens some doorways. During the trip to Osiris, he was made Pharaoh, due to putting a graffiti mark on the Wall of Prophecy, so the Osirins mistook him for their leader. He forced them all, and Nebula and Vweeb, to build a tremendous statue in his memory, but when he claimed he didn't like the statue, the Osirins decided to bury him in his tomb, along with his friends. However, he revealed to have acquired the Dimensional Fragment, and they managed to escape together. After the Dimensionator was finally repaired, Bender and co. flew to Reepor after Pollyx stole the device, and were ambushed by the Tachyon's Army officers. Vendra Prog warped them all, and Bender's parts were stolen and scattered by the Cragmites. Team Nebula and Sector V helped to recover the parts before Sector W7 arrived in their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to take them to Coruscant. On the flight, Bender comforted Dillon as he was upset about Vanellope's defection, saying that he relates. Bender accompanied Dillon and Vanellope to MomCorp H.Q. during the invasion, where they encountered Bender's creator herself. Bender proclaimed his loyalty to Mom, and understands why she must destroy him, to avoid soiling the good robot name. However, Mom revealed he was only defective because she couldn't control him against his will, not because he stopped bending girders, and robots are only good when they work against their will. Bender engages Mom in a fight, and despite losing several of his parts, he defeats her with Dill and Vanel's help, bending the woman's back backwards. Relationships Nebula D. Winkiebottom Bender helped Nebula and Vweeb on their journey to beat Tachyon, mainly 'cause he had nothing better to do. He began to care about them more closely over time, and Bender mostly liked Nebula because she was part-Jamaican. Mom (Carol) Mom was Bender's creator, who tried to dispose of him because he was a defective robot. Regardless, Bender still idolized her, and believed she only wanted to destroy him for disgracing the robot name, until he learned he was only defective for being unable to submit to her will unwillingly. Appearance Bender is a gray-colored robot, with 3 fingers on each hand and big round stubs for feet. His arms and legs are a darker gray, and are as flexible as rubber. He has a door in his chest which is used for multiple purposes. His head has an antenna on top, he has whitish-yellow eyes that can be removed from his socket, and a staticky mouth. Personality Bender is a very egotistical robot who loves stealing, smoking, and women. He seems to despise humans with a passion, and his dream is to kill all humans. Regardless, Bender is shown to care for his friends, although he denies it, and he interacts with humans a lot. He even shows to have a compassionate side, as he was saddened that his girders were used to make Suicide Booths, and that fact made him want to kill himself. The main thing that prevents him from doing so is his feelings for his friends. He loves bending things, and has a variety of other hobbies, too. List of hobbies *1. Bending *2. Thieving *3. Cooking *4. Making graffiti art *5. Wrestling *6. Folk-singing *7. Acquiring information *8. Photography *9. Prison breakouts *10. Tap-dancing *12. Enslaving people Abilities Bender is able to stretch his arms and legs incredible distances, and uses this for combat. Bender's primary function is bending things, and his incredible strength allows him to bend nearly anything. The compartment in his chest is used for a variety of purposes, like carrying things, storing his fuel, and is also a darkroom. Bender is also able to translate Egyptian. Weaknesses Bender needs alcohol to stay active, but when he doesn't drink, he will become the robots' equivalent of becoming "drunk", and be nearly inactive. Bender is also vulnerable to microwave energy, which will make him short out. Trivia *The first three letters of Bender's name (Ben) are Nebula's (Neb) backwards. For that reason, they're sometimes referred to as Neb and Ben. *When they first met, Vweeb mistook Bender to be an element bender, to which Bender confirmed he's not that kind. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Martial Artists